Too Cold For You Here
by Like A Dove
Summary: Azula has taken it upon herself to find her brother the best Fire Lady. A matchmaking story featuring Princess Azula as the matchmaker. Post-series. Written for the Zutara Secret Santa Exchange.
1. part 1

**I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**

**And when you're out there, without care**  
**Yeah, I was out of touch**  
**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**  
**I just knew too much**

—"**Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley**

* * *

They began discussing the prospect of letting Azula out of the asylum when she began responding to "Princess Azula" instead of "Fire Lord Azula."

Plus, she had stopped biting.

* * *

The palanquin rocks with the steady pace of the men who are carrying it.

Azula hasn't ridden in one in six years. She is twenty, with a sturdy body and a sharp mind that everyone around her has been trying to suppress. And even though they've told her that she is crazy, and that she can't feel, and that she can't show empathy, Azula is just happy to finally be going home.

"How are you feeling?"

Her annoying, totally unfit for the throne older brother is sitting across from her, every bit as gentle and worrying as their stupid Uncle.

And yet, she is glad that he is with her.

"Fine, though I'd be happier if we were on solid ground already. This could happen a little _faster_ if _someone_ would **move it**." The palanquin jolts forward and Fire Lord Zuko nearly tips over off of his knees. Azula, however, remains perfectly still with her hands resting on her thighs.

She smirks. She's still got it.

* * *

She can't go back to her room. Not yet, at least. First she must go straight to the medical ward. She sits in a room with the window. Through the window natural, wonderful sunlight shines through, illuminating the dust particles in the air.

In her early years at the asylum Azula didn't get to see much of the sun. She relishes its rays now.

A young man close to her brother's age comes bustling through the door, looking sheepish. "I apologize for my tardiness—"

"I'm a princess," Azula interrupts smoothly, "and I don't like to wait. On _anyone_."

The young man stops and glances down at the bundle of papers he has clutched in his hand. "Right. They told me you were assertive."

"I'm a lot of things. Impatient is one of them."

He smiles before sitting in the chair opposite her. "I'm glad to finally get the chance to meet you, Princess Azula. I'm the Royal Physician of the Mind. Everyone in the palace simply calls me Kole—"

"What an odd name."

Kole smiles again (Azula is discovering that he does this a lot) and shifts in his chair. "I like it."

"Interesting."

He flips through his papers, or notes, before pressing them into a somewhat even pile and shoving them underneath the chair cushion.

Azula narrows her eyes. "Aren't you going to take notes?"

Kole shakes his head. "I don't like to take notes. I like to listen. And I can't listen all too well if I'm constantly busy writing down my assumptions about you, can I? We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, Princess Azula. Every day until your esteemed older brother says otherwise. So why don't we try to become friends?"

Azula snorts.

* * *

Azula stays in her bed longer then is healthy. She has opened the curtains to her balcony and is letting the sunshine in, but she keeps her back turned, training her gaze to her bare wall.

She's not sure what to do with herself anymore.

* * *

Kole is going through his papers again. He's yet to shove then under the chair cushion. Their session hasn't started yet.

"Your brother is worried," he begins. He glances up at the princess, bright amber eyes taking her in. "Do you know why?"

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't understand that he has more important things to do with his time other then care for his delinquent little sister?"

"No."

"Well, damn."

"Your brother is worried because he cares about you. Princess, you've been showing signs of depression lately."

Azula sucks in a breath and crosses her legs; she's not used to this method of "therapy".

Kole actually looks concerned. "You can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for."

Azula remembers the old men and women from the asylum. They wouldn't really listen to her, they were much more interested in dissecting her, figuring out why she was the way she was. A part of her will always resent them for that, even if she is better.

Kole, the mental physician that her brother has so painstakingly chosen for her, actually pretends to care. Azula has to give him props for that.

She points her sharp eyes onto him and he straightens a bit as most seem to do under her scrutiny. "You try growing up with a mother who doesn't love you and a father who was more interested in making you powerful then making you happy. You try having a hapless brother rip your throne away from you and then throw you in hell for six years. You try that and then ask me again why I'm not particularly perky."

Kole doesn't bat an eye. He doesn't pity her. "Fire Lord Zuko cares a lot about you, Princess Azula."

He leans forward, suddenly smiling and excited. "What you need is something to occupy your time."

"Please, enlighten me."

"What do you care about?"

"I cared about my throne."

Kole is unfazed. "Your brother is not a married man."

"Are you saying I should kill him and take my throne back my force? Because I've already deeply considered that."

There is silence for a moment. "No. I mean, help your brother find a woman who is suitable for being Fire Lady."

Azula opens her mouth to argue, to say something snappy. But then she pauses and taps a fingertip against her chin. "For a long while I assumed it was going to be Mai. Not that she would have made a decent Fire Lady. She _hated_ court politics. But she was my friend. Then again, I can't blame her for discovering that she has taste and leaving my brother."

She stands suddenly, hands propped on her hips. "You might be annoying, but you're correct. No one else is more suitable for finding Zuzu the best Fire Lady then me." She glances down at Kole. "You would make a good advisor."

The young man smiles. "Thank you. I appreciate that, Princess."

"Yes, well. You'd do a better job there then you're doing in here."

His expression doesn't even fall.

* * *

She ties up the straps to her boots with more force than necessary. It feels good to be back in full armor, even if it is not for battle.

Azula pats her head again to make sure that her topknot is nice and sleek. Then she sticks her crown into it.

This is the crown that she has not been allowed to wear for over half a decade.

She does not let herself get emotional.

* * *

The Avatar and his waste-of-space rag tag group of friends are all here in the Fire Nation palace for some World Peace Banquet, or something equally as silly.

Azula sips her wine and pretends that there aren't extra guards lining the doors.

Of course, Zuko is dressed in his fine royal clothes, the Fire Lord's crown sticking out of his hair, indicating his power. But she won't dwell on that. She won't. She can't.

She stands in a corner, purposely secluding herself from the crowds of people circulating through the ball room. To her surprise, the Avatar is not the first person to speak to her.

"You look…fearsome, Princess Azula."

She blinks at her therapist over the top of her wine glass. She's never seen him outside of therapy before.

"I try," she purrs, finishing the rest of her wine in one gulp. She notices that his own glass is full to the edge. She plucks it from his fingers and starts sipping.

"Over intake of alcohol, seclusion from others—"

"This isn't therapy," she snaps, narrowing her eyes.

His eyes are amused, and she realizes with a flash that he was joking around with her. How…odd. It bothers her, so she ignores it.

"I'm not an insect for you to pick apart—"

The happiness in his expression fades a little. "I would never say that you were, Princess."

She turns her head away in a sharp movement, and before she can say anything else her brother is walking up to her, looking stressed.

"Azula, did you want to talk to—"

"No. I'm going to continue standing here."

Zuko frowns but stays beside her.

What a new gesture.

Azula doesn't speak to anyone for the next few minutes. She's perfectly content watching her brother squirm whenever anyone walks up to him and bows. He has become humble, for whatever reason.

All of these noblemen and noblewomen also turn and bow to her, offering up congratulations on "getting well." Azula takes them all in with stony eyes and a bored expression.

And not one of these noblewomen seems to have an ounce of backbone.

The Fire Lady_ must_ have a backbone.

And then the Avatar is walking forward, a smile on his face, his arrows standing out against his light skin. He smiles and pulls Zuko into a hug, which the Fire Lord awkwardly returns. Then the tattooed young man turns his attention to Azula.

"Princess—"

Azula turns and walks away before he speaks another word, ignoring the calls of her brother and her therapist.

Two minutes later she is on the other side of the ballroom, leaning against the wall and glaring at small children.

Zuko grabs her elbow but quickly releases her at her glare. "That was _rude_, Azula. Aang was trying to be polite—"

"I don't care about the Avatar, and I certainly don't want him speaking to me, and—" She cuts herself off when she sees who's walking up to them.

Zuko turns around and Azula watches curiously as his eyes go wide. He coughs, pink tinting his cheeks, and nods. "Katara."

The waterbender is baring something that exposes her midriff and pushes up her chest, exposing a titillating, but modest amount of cleavage.

Azula knows that her brother has noticed this uncovered brown skin by the way that he's _not_ looking. Zuko keeps his gaze trained to Katara's face and is blinking more than usual.

The fire princess rolls her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Katara asks, glancing at Azula warily. "Aang said that your sister wasn't feeling well, and that that's why she walked away so abruptly."

"Urm—" Zuko begins to stumble over his words, hurrying to agree with what the Avatar said in order to save face for his sister.

"I feel fine," Azula says, smiling. "I just have no desire to speak to the Avatar. Ever."

The waterbender's blue eyes narrow in irritation, and she opens her mouth to talk when Zuko quickly changes the subject.

"Katara, it's been awhile since you've seen my sister. Azula, Katara has become a dear friend of mind." He makes an awkward gesture between them, as if hoping that they'll suddenly hug and become the best of girlfriends.

Azula finishes off Kole's wine before tossing the now empty glass over her shoulder. It shatters against the floor, causing everyone nearby to jump.

"I know who this is, Zuzu." Azula still remembers being chained up very well. She'd like not to repeat it. She walks away before anything else can be said. She cannot stand the constant look of suspicion on the waterbender's face, cannot stand the way her brother hovers over her, as if caught between protecting her and preventing her from harming others.

She remembers years ago, when banquets used to be fun, when she'd run around terrorizing the servants with Mai and Ty Lee, when she'd light fire to the curtains, and sneak fire whiskey out of Ozai's secret stash.

But those days are long gone, and with a heavy heart Azula realizes that they're never coming back. And that's partly because the world is different, and partly because _she_ is different. Princess Azula has grown up.

This fact leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, a taste that not all the sweet wine in the world could wash away.

She disappears between the shadows of the party, not wanting anyone else to stare at her and call her "psycho" behind her back, as if she's not listening, as if she truly can feel nothing.

The young waterbending woman passes into her line of vision, alone for what Azula can see. Katara has her own glass of wine in her hand, but she doesn't seem to be enjoying it.

Azula watches as a young nobleman, perhaps a suitor, walks up to her and obviously hits on her with no intentions of being chivalrous, with the way he's leering at Katara's breasts.

Katara kicks him in the shin and then dumps her wine on his head.

Azula can almost feel the horror coming from all the other noblewoman in the room. _The impropriety_, she can nearly hear them say. _What a rude, barbaric young woman._

And if Katara notices the rest of the banquet judging her then she doesn't seem to care. She holds her head high with pride and glares down at the wine soaked nobleman until he's scurrying away.

And that's when Azula realizes who the next Fire Lady is going to be.

* * *

"The Fire Lady should be proud, should have backbone, should hold power and know how to wield it, should demand respect—"

"Should be like you?" Kole is tapping his finger against his knee, listening to Azula intently.

The princess lets out an annoyed breath. "I am the best choice for Fire Lady, obviously, but there hasn't been inbreeding within the Royal Family for centuries. Best to keep that old tradition swept under the rug."

Kole looks a little pale, but he presses on. "So you think Lady Katara should be Fire Lady?"

"Well, she's the only person who's ever bested—I'm sorry, _Lady_ Katara?"

Kole is smiling at her now. "Yes, Princess. Your brother gave her the title a few years ago. He's rather fond of her, you might say. But it sent the court into an uproar, as you can imagine."

Azula lets her hair fall over her shoulder. She's changed her routine by wearing it down today, per Kole's suggestion. "You don't seem too scandalized."

Kole shrugs. "I like Lady Katara. She's lovely."

And for some reason these words cause something to burn unpleasantly in Azula's belly and she finds herself scowling at her therapist. "I hope you don't like her. She's for my brother."

Of course, Kole infringing on her brother's new Fire Lady isn't why her stomach is burning. Azula chooses to ignore this.

"Not at all," Kole answers smoothly. "I was just pointing out that she is a very nice person."

Azula, feeling shaken, wants to leave. "Are we done for today?"

The young man nods, even though they both know that they still have ten minutes left in their session, technically. "Okay. I'll see you, my favorite patient, tomorrow."

Azula has already stood up. Her hand is propped on her hip. "That kind of flattery will get you know where with me."

And yet again he smiles at her. "Don't I know it, Princess."

* * *

Azula has taken it upon herself to make a match between Zuko and Katara. Her matchmaking plans will begin the very next day.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is the first part of my Zutara Secret Santa gift to **y3llowdaisi3s** on Livejournal. The prompts were as follows:

**Reformed!Azula Matchmaking**

**Uncle Iroh/Toph Matchmaking**

**Humour & Romance**

**Smut**

**AU Season 3**

I am going with the first one, obviously, and will be incorporating some of the others throughout the next part.

Originally this was supposed to be a lot more light hearted, but Azula is a complex character, as we all know. And when you don't choose to approach her character as a psychopath it becomes a little tricky to write her. Sometimes it's easier to explain away a person's complexities by stamping them with "crazy". I don't want to do that to Azula; she deserves better. There's a lot more to her character than meets the eye.

This was supposed to be a one-shot. While writing this I found that it hit a little close to home, which is why I've had trouble working on it for prolonged periods of time. But since today is technically the last day for the Secret Santa exchange, I thought I'd split it up into two parts. Expect the second and final part in a few days or so.

I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas, and Happy New Year! Drink some champagne tonight…or sparkling grape juice, if you prefer! :D

Would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. part 2

**A/N:**

Apparently this is going to be three parts. Ah well.

* * *

If you put a frog into a pot of boiling water, it will simply jump out. However, if you put a frog into a pot of pleasantly warm water and then slowly turn up the heat, it won't jump out. It will stay in the pot and subsequently allow itself to be boiled to death.

Azula is approaching her matchmaking situation with these thoughts in mind.

As easy as it would be to shove her brother and the waterbender into one room and then set the rest of the palace on fire so that they are forced to escape together, and thus bond, Azula knows that she will have to approach this with more…tact.

Right now she is intimidating the palace kitchen staff. Her brother has arranged for a special dinner tonight in the Avatar's honor. Azula has swiped his seating arrangements.

Not that he spent very much time on it. Azula can barely read anyone's names since they were written down so hastily.

Azula, who thankfully learned to mimic her brother's horrendously messy handwriting at a young age, has rewritten it for him.

It was too easy.

The head servant in the kitchens is frowning down at the arrangements. "How strange, the Water Tribe siblings usually sit together, and Avatar Aang is always sitting at Fire Lord Zuko's left—"

"Change is good, I hear," Azula says, allowing her lips to quirk up in a smile. "But anyway, don't ask me. I'm simply delivering this on my brother's behalf." She sniffs and crosses her arms. She remembers this servant from back before her time at the asylum. He was always terrified of her. "Is there a _problem_?"

The servant coughs nervously and hastily stuffs the arrangements into his pocket. "Not at all, Princess. Give the esteemed Fire Lord my best."

She smirks and watches as he scrambles toward the back of the kitchens, eager to get away from her as quickly as possible.

Piece of cake.

* * *

"So, what, did you place Lady Katara and your brother beside each other?" Kole is looking amused, amber eyes watching his patient curiously.

"I suppose you'll find out, since you're at the dinner as well." Azula leans back against her chair and studies the young man. "I've noticed that you've been attending all of the same social functions that I've been forced to attend. Has my brother hired you as my babysitter as well?"

Kole looks at her for a long moment, face drawn in thought. Finally he clears his throat and pulls his notes out from underneath the chair cushion. He straightens the papers against his lap and sighs. "You are too intelligent for you own good, Princess."

Azula finds that she doesn't mind Kole being her babysitter. Spending time with her therapist outside of therapy is not as terrible as it could be.

"It's understandable. When I was first at the asylum I was being watched at all times. They were always afraid that I'd do something. Are you afraid that I might do something?" Her voice is low, but not sultry. It is calculating, intimidating even. She enjoys this.

But he reacts as he always does—with a smile. "Actually, I don't. Our time is up, Princess. We both have a dinner to get ready for."

* * *

Katara's reaction to being placed next to Zuko at dinner would have been amusing.

Except Zuko's reaction was ten times funnier.

The Fire Lord looks immensely shocked when a servant directs Katara into the seat at his left and he proceeds to stare at her with wide, astonished eyes.

The waterbender is, of course, wearing something much too over the top for a simple dinner. The dress is obviously made of silk, the color a deep blue. Probably to honor her heritage, or some nonsense.

Azula is wearing black armor. Professional, classy, powerful.

Kole slides into the seat next to her, greeting those around him with a friendly smile. He nudges the princess playfully with his knee, but instantly stops at her glare.

"You sat me next to you?" he asks, gaze wandering down to the empty hilt resting against her hip where her ceremonially sword should be.

Azula is not allowed to carry weapons beyond her own bending.

"You were already seated next to me," she lies, casually taking a sip of water.

He nods. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Zuko," Katara begins, smile bright and completely fake. "Why did you sit Aang down at _the other end of the table_?"

Zuko has broken out into a sweat.

Tonight is already going wonderfully.

"I swear, I thought I—the servants must have misread my arrangements. I left them in the kitchens like I always do, but maybe they didn't see them, or something."

Zuko does not realize that they were all too easy to find and burn.

The Fire Lord clears his throat, still stupidly glancing down Katara's dress every few moments or so. "Maybe we could switch some seats around—"

"Bread roll?" Azula picks up the basket and gestures to her brother and the waterbender, smiling gloriously the whole time.

Zuko and Katara both take one cautiously. Zuko actually bites into his bread and chews, clearly looking for something to distract him from the woman sitting to his left.

He freezes mid-chew at Katara's openly fearful stare. She darts her eyes from Azula then back to the bread meaningfully.

And Azula laughs.

"Poisoning bread would be difficult. If you were going to poison someone you'd probably want to play it safe. Stick to things like drinks, or liquid based meals like soup or stew. Or, if you're lucky enough to get your hands on a poison that was completely, tasteless, odorless, and colorless, you could always slip it into an innocent glass of water. People never suspect _water_."

Everyone within five feet is openly staring at her.

Azula refuses to allow herself to feel out of place. She straightens up and smiles at her brother. "Not that I'd ever poison you, ZuZu. If I were going to kill you I'd do it with much more flourish."

The guards within earshot have all placed their hands on the pummels of their swords.

Kole dives into the conversation. "That reminds me of my favorite character when I was a kid. He used poison darts on his victims."

Zuko quickly responds, voice strong and unwavering. The guards around him relax. "I remember him. Red Horror, right? Because of his speed and agility? Arch nemesis of the famed Blue Spirit?"

Kole nods. "That's the one, Fire Lord."

Both young men strike up a conversation about children's scrolls. And then Zuko makes a point to finish his bread roll in front of everyone. Azula isn't sure why this makes her want to smile into her wine.

* * *

"The dinner went well." The sunlight is hitting Kole's head just so, and Azula takes it upon herself to memorize the exact shade of his hair.

"I think so too." She's left her own hair out of her topknot today and she can't help but notice the way her therapist's eyes keep tracing the long, straight and shiny strands.

Good.

"I've noticed that your brother and Lady Katara have been spending more time together since the dinner, time away from the others in their group," Kole continues without missing a beat. "I have to say, if your plan ends up working then I'll be rather impressed."

"There is no need for you to be impressed," Azula says, voice bored. "You should have known from the beginning that this would work. My plans always work."

Neither of them decides to comment on this lie.

"Right. Well, I'm curious to see how the rest of this unfolds, Princess." He gives her a significant look as she stands up and makes her way to the door.

And even though she already knows the answer, she still turns to him and asks, "You won't say anything to anyone, correct?"

"I am bound to confidentiality, Princess. Unless I feel that you're going to physically hurt yourself or someone else, your secrets are safe with me."

And Azula smiles.

* * *

She waits until everyone else has gone to the marketplace. The Fire Lord is trying to impress his friends by showing them how much the Fire Nation's economy has grown since their last visit. Azula has politely declined their request for her to join them, of course.

She quietly makes her way down the corridor to the guest hall, making sure not to be seen by any of the half-asleep guards.

There is only one bedroom in the palace not currently being used by anyone—the Fire Lady's chambers. But Azula has an idea for a new resident.

She easily moves into Katara's room, the first and nicest room in the guest hall, and immediately rolls her eyes.

The stupid waterbender left the window open _and_ left a candle burning on her dresser.

It's as if she wanted Azula to burn down her room.

The Fire Princess walks over to the candle, steps as light as a feather. Then she knocks the candle over with the back of her hand.

The wind coming from the open window nearly puts out the flame, but with a little help from Azula it soon sparks back to life.

And then it is engulfing the bedspread.

* * *

Azula is "roused from her nap" about an hour or so later. Smiling to herself, she rolls out of her bed and slips into her boots, and then strides over to her bedroom door with a purpose.

She marches out of the Royal hall and heads over to the guest hall, where all the commotion is coming from.

"Are you _okay_?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, stop fussing."

Azula is met with her brother, the waterbender, and the rest of their friends, all huddled outside Katara's now blackened room.

There is soot on Zuko's cheeks. He looks furious and agitated and worried all at the same time. "The guards and I have checked the room. It looks like a candle started the fire. Did you leave a candle burning?"

Katara's face goes pale and she glances down at the floor guiltily. "Yes. I'm…I'm _so_ sorry Zuko, I guess I forgot about it—"

"No, it's okay, I'm just sorry that I couldn't save any of your belongings—"

"What? That doesn't matter! I _burned down_ a section of your palace! It's all _my_ fault—"

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one who—"

"I suspect you'll have to stay in the servants quarters now," Azula interrupts smoothly. "I hear that their bunks are quite comfortable, however."

Zuko's eyes go wide, but Katara is already nodding in understanding. "That's fine."

Zuko is now attempting to glare at both his sister and Katara. "No, you _won't_ be staying in the servants' quarters. I'll put you…somewhere else. And about your belongings—"

"Honestly, I have everything I could need." The waterbender fondles the ragged looking ribbon and pendant hanging from around her neck. "I didn't lose anything of real value. All of it can be replaced."

Zuko sighs but shakes his head. "I still don't want you to stay with the servants. I have somewhere else you can stay. It's um, technically beside me—"

"No, Zuko. It's fine—"

"Why are we still fucking arguing about this?" The short earthbender that Azula finds fascinating has finally spoken up. "Sugar Queen burned down her bedroom and now Fire Lord Sparky is offering her an even swankier place to sleep. Let's move this along. I'm hungry."

Both Zuko and Katara turn to stare at Toph for a moment before Zuko huffs and Katara crosses her arms.

"I'm always down for food," Katara's brother says.

When the Avatar opens his mouth and begins to speak Azula turns around and makes her leave.

* * *

She takes dinner in her room that night, completely prepared to spend another evening alone when there is a knock at her door.

Frowning, she lowers her chopsticks. "Come in," she calls out, making sure that she sounds bored.

The door opens and Kole steps through, a troubled expression on his face. "Princess," he begins, "I was hoping that I could speak to you."

"You couldn't wait until our session tomorrow?"

"No."

Azula stares at Kole for a long moment before jerking her head, indicating that he can officially come in. "What is it? And hurry up. I'm eating."

Kole takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "I'm concerned over what you did today, in setting fire to that room."

Azula swallows, palms breaking out into a sweat. "Why? Is it because you thought I'd hurt someone?"

Everyone always thinks that she's going to hurt someone.

This frustrates her. It frustrates her, because she doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. It frustrates her, because no one truly believes this.

She cuts Kole off before he can answer her question. "Because I wasn't going to. I _didn't_. And I won't."

"_No_, Azula. I was worried that you would hurt yourself."

Kole's gaze is kind. Azula is not used to kindness.

She stares down at her plate for a long time, refusing to let any kind of emotion cross over her face. She doesn't know what to feel. So she points out the first rational and non-confusing thing that pops into her head.

"That title is inappropriate. I am your _princess_." She moves her eyes to him, not smiling, not frowning, not threatening, but not approving.

But Kole does smile, and he is not threatening. His deep concern is not gone; Azula can still see it in his stare. But he is letting the topic go, for her sake. And maybe, perhaps, he is a little approving.

"I understand. That mistake will not be made again, Princess."

"Make sure that it doesn't." And then silence descends over the both of them. Azula isn't sure if they've ever _not_ been speaking to each other. Their whole relationship revolves around speaking, around communicating.

She clears her throat, a little irritated with the funny way that Kole is watching her. So she grabs something with her chopsticks and gestures in his direction. "Dumpling?"

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself, although I'm sure that this is better than whatever they feed you in the servant's kitchens."

Kole doesn't smile. He grins. "I cook for myself, actually. Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

Later, much later, Azula opens her bedroom door and slips once more into the shadows. Katara and Zuko have been exchanging good night pleasantries for the past seventeen minutes. They bumped into each other before going to bed, since their rooms are now next to each other.

Azula ducks back onto her bedroom after she knows that they've exchanged an awkward and vomit inducing goodnight kiss.

Now, to close in on and secure the Fire Lady position.

* * *

**A/N:**

I've become kind of attached to this story. Or perhaps I've just become attached to Azula. Either way, there's going to be a third and hopefully final part to this story.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this installment. Leave me your thoughts if you feel so inclined. :)


	3. part 3

**I'm coming up only to hold you under  
I'm coming up only to show you wrong  
And to know you is hard, we wonder  
To know you, all wrong we were**

—"**The Funeral" by Band of Horses**

* * *

Azula has never had a problem scheming and then sleeping. In fact, she sleeps _better _after scheming. One of the many perks to being her.

However, no one can sleep through a flurry of pink.

"Azula!"

The bedroom door slams open and Azula is on her feet with a flame in her palm before she can register the fact that someone is hugging her.

"I missed you!" Ty Lee proclaims loudly, squeezing Azula until the princess feels as if her ribs might crack. "It's been like, forever!"

Azula pats her former friend on the back and clears her throat. "Ty Lee."

The pink clad young woman pulls away and grins at the princess. "The guards weren't going to let me pass, but then your brother's super nice girlfriend told them that it was okay! Because I couldn't wait to see you, you know, even though it's the middle of the night. I told everyone that you'd _totally_ want to see me too."

Azula answers this statement with silence. Stony silence.

Ty Lee's smile falters—but only by a fraction. "Well, anyway, just thought I'd pop in! My circus is in town and I'd totally love it if you'd come see it tomorrow night! It'll be a lot of fun." Ty Lee claps her hands together and bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement. Only Ty Lee can be cheerful in the middle of the night.

That was one thing that Azula _hadn't_ missed about her.

The princess smiles, although it is not genuine. "Of course."

"As long as you don't set it on fire like last time!"

"Of course not."

* * *

"You're not going?" Kole looks surprised, and Kole rarely looks surprised. "But she's your friend."

"Correction, she _was_ my friend. I haven't even seen her in six years."

"But—"

"You can visit people on the asylum, Kole."

Kole sighs and looks away from Azula for a moment, obviously thinking. "Look, I can see that you resent her for not visiting you—"

"Don't presume that I'm that petty," Azula snaps. "I thought you knew me better than that."

The accusation, for whatever reason, hangs heavily in the air between them. Kole frowns at Azula and opens his mouth to answer her once, twice, before shutting it.

"She abandoned me. She and Mai both did. My feelings aren't exactly warm and fuzzy."

"Are they ever, Princess."

"No, I suppose not."

Kole looks like he might say something else to her, something nice and possibly too sweet. So Azula stands up and walks out before he can. She feels…unsettled.

He unsettles her.

Kole calls out for her, reminding her that their session technically isn't over yet, but Azula doesn't care.

What, or rather who, she finds waiting for her back at her bedroom is an unexpected, unpleasant surprise.

"Evening, Crazy Cakes," the blind earthbender says, smirk plastered across her face. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Could you spare a moment?"

Azula stands rigidly, mind still whirling over 'Crazy Cakes' when she manages to bark out, "No."

"Well, that's too bad." And then Toph turns and walks into the princess' room anyway.

"Excuse me." Azula walks in right after the other young woman, already furious. "_Get out_."

Toph laughs and then launches herself onto Azula's bed. "Look, chill for a second. I just want to tell you that I think what you're doing is pretty neat."

And for once Azula is at a loss for what to say. But only for a brief, brief moment. "Come again?"

"This whole match making thing between Sugar Queen and Fire Lord Sparky. It's deviously brilliant. I don't know why I didn't think of it first. You setting Katara's room on fire so that Sparky would move her into the Fire Lady's quarters was just…I'm a bit of a fan, not gonna lie."

The earthbender sits up and runs her fingers over her own feet, inspecting them.

And Azula isn't even put off that someone besides her is dirtying her bedspread.

"Well, it was either that or trapping them in a room and setting the entire palace on fire. Escaping promotes bonding."

Toph snorts in amusement. "To be honest, that wouldn't have worked. They're both absolutely stupid when it comes to the other. You may have gotten them together, but that doesn't mean it won't take them forever to buckle down and settle. Which brings me to why I'm here—"

"I work alone."

"I get that vibe. But, you have to admit, we'd make pretty damn good partners." The earthbender laces her fingers and grins in Azula's direction. "See, you're going to come up with a little bit of an…issue, soon."

"Cut to the chase."

"Katara is leaving. Actually, we all are. For an unknown amount of time. But I heard that Sweetness was thinking about returning to the South Pole, and if she does—"

"No, that cannot happen."

"I agree."

Azula begins to pace. She taps her chin and furrows her eyebrows. "If Katara leaves then I, excuse me, my _brother_, lose the only viable option for Fire Lady. I have to fix this."

Toph is giving her a funny look. "Not to mention that it would break Zuko's heart, and eventually the regret of her actions would eat Katara alive…"

Azula pauses mid stride. "I don't really give a damn about that part."

Toph is quiet for a long moment. And then she nods. "I can respect that."

"When are they leaving, exactly?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Azula nods before remembering that Toph cannot see. "Give me a few hours to come up with a plan."

"Do you want my—"

"No."

Toph shrugs and then makes her way toward the door. "Later, Crazy Cakes."

Azula's whole body stiffens; she inhales sharply and presses her lips together. Crazy is all she's ever going to be to these people. She keeps forgetting to accept that.

And Toph, who is all too observant, pauses with her hand on the door handle. "You know, let's go with Princess Evil instead. I think that fits you more."

And Azula smiles, and even though Toph is blind she's pretty sure the other girl knows that she's smiling.

* * *

The rest of the day passes, and then the next, and Azula finds herself sitting in her room in the dark while everyone else bounds off to the circus.

But that is neither here nor there.

She stares at the vial in her hand, contemplating, thinking. The vial is left over from her earlier years in the asylum. The physicians would force it down her throat when she was being too feisty. She'd managed to sneak one all those years ago, though.

You never know when you might need a sleeping draught.

There are two options for the next day.

The first option is to "slip and fall" and cut open her own wrist so that Katara is forced to stay behind and heal her. But that brings up several issues.

The first is that it would require the waterbender healing her, which can never happen under any circumstances. Azula _does_ still have a sense of propriety, despite everything.

The second is that Kole could misconstrue that as harming herself, and thus would be given the right to break the confidentiality of their sessions to Zuko.

The third and less pressing issue is that people could think that she was trying to kill herself, which could be problematic.

So Azula is forced into the second, much more complex option.

Perfect.

* * *

Azula has been watching her brother firebend for hours. He hasn't stopped since the rest of the group left, which was about half an hour ago. It'll take them two hours to travel through the city by palanquin. Plenty of time.

She hasn't seen Zuko cry yet, but she bets that he's saving that for later, for when he's alone in his room.

Azula had overheard some of his heartfelt pleading to the waterbender this morning.

"Please stay."

The waterbender had given some clipped, political bullshit for a reply.

"_Please_ stay, Katara."

And the earnestness in her brother's voice had made Azula hate the waterbender all the more. It wasn't until a little later, when Azula had heard Katara sobbing in her bedroom that Azula was reminded that people interpret strength in multiple ways. Multiple _stupid_ ways, but even still.

The plan is still in motion.

Zuko finally stops bending, forgoing a towel offered by a servant in order to march out of the training arena and back into the palace.

Azula follows him at a marched pace, fingering the vial in her pocket.

She finds him exactly where she knows he'll be—in Ursa's garden, surrounding himself with pretty flowers and turtleducks.

Pathetic.

She motions for a servant, asks for a glass of water, and then approaches her brother.

"Well, that was all very sad," she begins. "I'll miss them."

Zuko looks up at her, irritated. "No you won't. You hated all of them, Katara especially."

"She_ was_ the very first person to put me in chains, but no matter. I thought you two were striking something up? Not that it's any of my business, of course—"

"You're right, Azula, it isn't," Zuko snaps.

And Azula huffs, feeling frustrated. "Is it such a far out concept that I actually might _care_ about your happiness?"

Zuko frowns at her and then sighs, pulling up tuffs of grass. "You've not exactly been social with them, Azula. You've stood on the side lines the whole time. I didn't even think you knew about me and Katara."

Azula forces herself not to laugh and not to hit her brother on the head simultaneously. And they think that he's better suited for the throne. Honestly.

The servant finally arrives with some water. Azula takes it from him and ushers him away.

She pulls out the vial and holds up the water for Zuko to see.

Zuko's expression is blank. "You're going to poison me in broad daylight? With me knowing?"

"No, you imbecile. It's a sleeping draught. They used to give them to me at the asylum when I was too restless. It just makes you sleep for a few…hours. I just assumed, given the emotional day that you've had, that you could use the rest that this draught would give you."

Her brother looks unconvinced. "Seriously?"

"Come now, I haven't tried to kill you so far, have I? And I've been back for weeks."

"Biding your time." Her brother is smiling now.

"Please. I would never poison you. I'd challenge you to another duel, perhaps." She waves the glass and vial around enticingly.

Zuko takes the glass and vial slowly. "Well, I do have a headache," he says, considering. He stands up. "I'll take it in my room."

Azula makes a point to roll her eyes. "You can just take it here. It's not like it immediately goes into effect."

Zuko nods, already looking weary and tired. He really does need this nap. He quickly takes the draught and then coughs, wincing.

"It tastes awful."

"No medicine tastes _good_," Azula points out.

Zuko coughs again and then takes a step toward the palace. Then his shoulders slump and he falls over, asleep.

He'll probably start snoring in a few minutes, which is why Azula must act quickly.

She tosses the empty glass and vial into the pond and then starts to scream for servants, for anyone.

Her brother really is too trusting, bless him.

"Call for Lady Katara!" she shouts as soon as a servant appears. "The Fire Lord has taken ill!"

* * *

Katara is currently in a panic. It's been nearly eight hours and Zuko has yet to wake up.

Everyone in the Avatar's little gang has crowded into the Fire Lord's bedroom, worried and anxious.

All except for Azula and Toph, who are standing in the back, bored.

And then finally, to stir things up just a little bit more, Azula says in her most miserable voice, "Perhaps it's heart sickness. He was talking about you right before he passed out."

Katara looks like she might throw up. Of course, everyone wanted to instantly blame Azula for Zuko's sudden sickness, but Katara immediately confirmed that there was no poison in his blood stream.

So now Katara is going into the self-doubt phase.

"Poor Zuko," the Avatar says softly.

"Damn," says Sokka.

"I knew I shouldn't have left!" Katara cries out, tears streaming down her face.

Toph has to turn her head in order to hide her laughter.

"Twenty seconds," Azula whispers to the other girl. "Twenty seconds until it's been eight hours."

"You're a fucking evil genius, did you know that?"

"Of course."

Mumbling and cursing comes from the bed. Then Zuko is sitting up, hair sticking out, but a healthy color to his cheeks. "My headache is gone," he says out loud to himself before stretching. "Good nap."

And then Zuko opens his eyes and yelps.

And Azula, knowing that she's probably about to get into some serious trouble, slips out of the room.

* * *

There are bags underneath Kole's eyes. He looks particularly concerned. "The Fire Lord woke me up this late at night in a rage." He fiddles with a loose thread in the fabric of the chair. "You want to tell me why you drugged your brother?"

Azula shrugs one shoulder, failing to grasp why the situation seems so dire. "It brought the waterbender back."

Kole sighs and rubs at his temples. "Okay, Princess, you can't just go around drugging people. That's frowned upon."

Azula already knows all of this, of course. "He's angry now, but he'll thank me one day."

"And what day will that be?"

"His wedding day."

And Kole barks out a laugh. "You're so sure of everything, Princess. However…" There is now weariness on his face and he runs his fingers through his black hair. "Right now everyone thinks that you hate your brother. Which, will all due respect, you don't do a lot to negate that thought process."

Azula is quiet.

"Do you hate your brother, Azula?"

The Fire Princess remains silent, not bothering to correct his inappropriate use of her name.

And then she speaks. "Fire Lord Zuko, my brother, visited me three times a week for nearly every week for six years. And when he couldn't visit me because he was traveling, he wrote to me. Three letters a week. I have them all underneath my bed. And he sent me tea, and funny scrolls, simply because he wanted to."

She pauses, stares hard at the carpet, memorizes the swirling patterns in the fabric. "Do you know who else visited me?"

She answers for Kole. "No one. No one else."

Tears do not prick the back of Azula's eyes. But her chest squeezes. "Zuzu was the first person to stop calling me crazy."

Kole is watching him, gaze attentive.

"So, no, I don't hate my brother. Not at all."

* * *

It was probably not the best idea, Azula realizes later.

Kissing Kole was probably not the best idea.

He was helping her leave, amber eyes the picture of concern, and Azula is so unused to having more than just Zuko care about her.

So she had kissed him.

And the look on his face had made her feel hollow.

* * *

Azula slips into her brother's private dining room, mouth pressed into a thin, irritated line. "What is it?" she snaps out upon seeing Zuko, who is sipping a cup of tea and eating fruit tarts.

And suddenly the Fire Lord is furious. He stands up and crosses his arms, glaring. "Do you want to explain why you _drugged_ me, Azula? Because a lot of people—not just me—want to know what the_ hell_ you were thinking. Why did you do that?"

"I have my reasons," she answers with a casual shrug, not the least bit intimidated by her brother's attempt at interrogating.

And then all the fight drains out of Zuko, and Azula suspects that he wasn't all that angry to begin with. Her actions got him what he wanted, after all.

"It's just, I don't_ understand_ you, Azula." His voice is shaky. "But I really wish that I did."

Azula lets her hands drop to her sides. She keeps her eyes steady on her older brother. "I don't understand you either."

"I—I know." Zuko slumps back down into his chair. "We're on two entirely different wavelengths."

Azula walks over to her brother's dining table and leans her hip against it. "Certainly you figured that out years ago, Zuzu?"

He lets out an amused breath. "Yeah."

He does not reach for his sister's hand; they don't hug.

Zuko looks up at his sister, and their golden stares reflect the same emotions back to each other. "Mom and dad, they pitted us against each other," Zuko says softly. "They tried to ruin us. They did, for awhile. But not anymore, okay? Not anymore."

And Azula nods. She can't bring herself to say anything.

And despite everything that he claims, Zuko understands.

* * *

Azula goes to her therapy session the next day.

She won't apologize, of course. But maybe they can both pretend that nothing had happened.

Except Kole isn't there.

In his place is a middle aged woman with a mole on her chin and a graying bun on top of her head.

"Good afternoon, Princess," the woman says cheerfully. "I'm Ming. I'll be your therapist until the Fire Lord can find a replacement for Kole." She gestures to Azula's normal chair. "Please, sit."

Azula remains standing. "Where's Kole?"

"Don't worry yourself over him," Ming says, continuing to wave for Azula to take a seat. So finally Azula does, irritation and anger boiling in her stomach.

This woman leaves her notes in her lap, and she has an ink brush constantly in her grip. "Tell me about yourself, and the relationship you have with your esteemed brother, yes?"

Azula smiles and begins.

It takes her nearly fifteen minutes to wrap up her story.

"And I just have all of these dreams about brutally murdering Fire Lord Zuko. Sometimes I stab him, but not just once. Multiple times, to the point where he's got more holes in him then a pincushion. And there's always blood everywhere. And sometimes I'll bathe in it."

Ming is as white as a ghost. The tips of her fingers are stained black because she's been scribbling down notes so fast. "Bathe…?"

"Yes, bathe. In Fire Lord Zuko's blood. And then I take my rightful place on the throne and rule over the Fire Nation with a fiery fist."

Ming coughs and then shoves her notes off to the side. "Princess Azula, if you could just wait here for a brief moment?"

Azula nods politely, waiting until Ming is completely out of the room before chuckling to herself. She can't remember the last time something was this entertaining.

She'll have to tell Toph.

* * *

She finds Kole in the servant's quarters, where he's technically supposed to be. He freezes in the middle of the hallway when he sees her. Then he proceeds to duck his head with shame.

"Explain yourself," Azula demands lowly. "Now."

"I can't be your therapist anymore," he says instantly, cheeks beginning to tint themselves pink.

Azula rolls her weight onto the balls of her feet, eyebrows furrowing. "Why not?"

Kole's eyes scan hers and then he sighs. "Because I like you too much. Beyond what's appropriate for a patient-therapist relationship."

"So?"

"So, I can't treat you anymore."

"So?"

He gives her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll personally pick out a new therapist for you, someone as cool as me, okay Princess?"

"And you're just going to, what, _leave_?"

Another one bites the dust.

And Kole surprises her again by rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "No, Princess. I plan to stick around."

She stares at him for a moment before turning on her heel and walking away. He follows her, naturally.

"Good," she finally says. "That's good."

He is smiling, and soon Azula finds herself smiling back. It is almost effortless.

"And you can call me Azula, now."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahh, and we have reached the end.

I hope everyone enjoyed the way all of this wrapped up. Admittedly, it became much more of a fic about Azula's character then it did about Zuko and Katara, but alas.

Also, I realize that Ty Lee appeared and then fell off the face of the planet, and that's because I don't really think Azula would ever truly forgive Mai and Ty Lee for betraying her, and I portrayed that here. So, yeah.

**y3llowdaisi3s, **I hope you liked! I kind of ran away with the prompt a little bit, though. Apologies. :)

Review and let me know that you guys think!


End file.
